Alphabet Soup::The Bakugan Brawler's Way
by xXSundae SurpriseXx
Summary: Here is my submission for Shattered Crystal Rose's contest! Enjoy!
1. A is for Anger

Hehe, it was just too good to pass up! I absolutely love Bakugan and I had to enter Number One Pearl Shipper's contest, (I still think that The Sky's Bouquet is going to win because she's a better writer than me!) Well here it goes. **A **is for **Anger.**

Enjoy!

* * *

I let out a frustrated groan. I couldn't help it. He was just so annoying sometimes. He doesn't think straight, he is always cocky, and he was just plain rude! Ugh, sometimes I can't even stand to look at him. Despite this, I love him. I love him a lot. I love how much he cares for his friends, I love how he is willing to do things for others, and I love how protective he is, (even if it can be too overbearing sometimes.) I sighed and looked up at the sky. The puffy white clouds in the sky seemed to mock me by transforming in a way to make it look like _him. _I could hear that annoying little voice in the back of my head screaming at me to forgive him. I wanted to ignore it so badly, but it was like an annoying little itch.

I sighed and stood up from my resting place on the low hill. I tightened my loose pigtails and adjusted my skirt. Well, if I had to apologize, I should do it now, before I lost my nerve. I turned around and froze. There he was, a smirk on his face and a bunch of flowers in his hand, (there was no doubt that he was in a rush and simply pulled theses from the ground, but still, it's the thought that counts.) I smiled and walked up to him. He handed me the flowers and I muttered a 'thanks.'

"Hey, Runo, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Sometimes I just don't think and can be a bit of an idiot. I'm really sorry." He clapped his hands together in a prayer as he bent his head down. "Please say you'll forgive me." I giggled and he looked up at me with a hint of a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry too, Dan. I shouldn't have blown up in your face. I'll forgive you if you forgive me." I said. His face broke out into a full-blown smile. He took my hands in his.

"Deal." He said simply as he leaned in. Instinctively, I leaned in too, shutting my eyes. Just as our lips met, something turned under me. I realized, then, that I was standing on a rock. Our kiss broke and I felt the rock tip ever so slightly away from Dan. I struggled to keep steady, but my balance broke and I found myself tumbling down the small hill. I rolled right into the pile of mud. It splattered everywhere. I looked down at myself to inspect the damage. Mud covered me from head to toe. I looked up to see Dan's face. It turned from shock to humor within seconds. He broke out into a laugh. Angry, I stood up and marched over to him. I smashed my fist onto his head and he winced in pain.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" he shouted. I clenched my fist.

"Jerk!" I yelled and stormed off. Here we go again.

* * *

Well? What do you think? I guess its okay, since this is my first Bakugan story.

Next is B!


	2. B is for Beautiful

_Well, here's letter B. I felt bad because my last story was a bit on the short side. This one will be longer. Well, here it is. This one is dedicated_ _to my lovely sister._

_Enjoy!_

**B** _is for_ **Beautiful**.

* * *

We walked silently side-by-side in the midday sun. She stopped suddenly and used her hand as a visor. Her one-of-a-kind smiles broke out as she took my hand and raced towards a tree. I easily kept up with her as I tried not to blush at the simple gesture.

"It's perfect!" She exclaimed. We stopped under a large oak tree that provided a comfortable shade from the blazing sun. She released my hand and pulled a red gingham blanket out from her basket and set it down. She kneeled down onto the blanket and began to unpack the basket. I sat down next to her and looked at everything she took out. She practically packed her kitchen.

"Alice, why did you pack so much?" I asked. She let out a small giggle.

"Well, we all like different types of food and I wanted to make sure everyone was happy." She said simply. I smiled. Alice was so caring. She was kind too. She was pretty, and sweet, and anyone she chooses to be with isn't good enough for her. I tried to hold in the sigh that was threatening to escape my lips. I loved her. It was simple, right? You tell a girl you love her and she either denies or accepts you. Too bad I was too afraid to tell her. She looked at her watch and sighed.

"Where is everyone?" She asked to no one in particular. I pulled out my cell phone and handed it to her. She threw me a gracious smile that made my heart speed up. She dialed a number and pressed the phone to her ear. After about a minute, she closed the phone.

"No answer from Marucho." She said dejectedly. She then proceeded to call all of the other brawlers. No one except Runo picked up the phone.

"Sorry, I can't make it. I had last-minute plans with my family." Was the only excuse she gave us. I turned to Alice who was frowning. Her eyes drooped and her lower lip was extremely close to sticking out. She was so damn cute. Ugh, it was killing me. Unwanted images of Alice and me flashed through my mind as I struggled to keep myself in check.

"W-Well, it looks like it's just the two of us." She said softly, a light pink blush creeping up on her cheeks. I blushed as well. In time, the awkwardness passed and we conversed normally. Whenever I talked with Alice, things came out more naturally. I never really talked about my childhood with anyone, except for Alice. She didn't judge or interrupt, she just kept listening. Abruptly, we started talking about relationships.

Alice had gushed how cute a couple Dan and Runo were. Curious, I asked her about her previous relationship with boys. I was almost positive that I wasn't going to like what I heard, but Alice surprised me, like she always did.

"I-I haven't really had any r-relationship with boys." She said swiftly, her face turning a light red color. Practically dying to know, I asked why.

"W-Well, first, I've never really felt that way about anyone. S-Second, I'm not really that pretty." She said in a whisper. She looked down at her hands, her face now tomato red. I held back a snort. Alice not pretty? What would ever give her the idea that she was anything less than beautiful?

"You don't think you're pretty?" I asked in disbelief. I was beginning to feel a little frustrated. How could she feel like that? She shook her head no. I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her face up so that she was looking at me. Unsure of what to do, I leaned in. She leaned in as well and our lips were centimeters apart. I could feel her hot, sweet breath on my face.

"You're beautiful." I whispered before crashing my lips to hers. I allowed my eyes to close and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she pulled me closer, her tongue darting into my mouth. I was shocked at her bold movement, but happily complied. I was in heaven right now. I removed one hand from her waist and pushed the food out of the way. I eased her down and we lay there in our own little passionate bubble. Even with my ninja-like senses, I was completely unaware of the four pair of eyes that watched us. I only noticed when I heard Dan shout"

"Go Shun, go! Woohoo! It's about freakin' time, dude!' Alice and I pulled away and blushed. I smiled and took her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. I looked at her and she smiled at me. Yup, she was completely and utterly beautiful.

* * *

_Hehe, that was kinda cute in my opinion. Drop a review if you like. _

_Next letter is C._


	3. C is for Crush

_Well, here is letter C for Alphabet Soup: The Bakugan Brawlers way! This fan-fiction takes place after Bakugan and before New Vestroia. Also, I'm making him live in the neighborhood because I was seriously confused. All I know is that in one episode, Julie said that Komba was her neighbor._

_Enjoy!_

_**C**__ is for __**Crush.**_

* * *

Komba let out a frustrated sigh and flopped down on his bed. This was killing him. He had a crush on a girl who could never be his. Why you ask? The girl he held feelings for was currently dating his rival/teacher (although Shun would never say that Komba was his student.) Ever since their last battle in the park, he couldn't get his mind off of her. She was gorgeous and always highly spoken of. He threw a pillow over his head and muffled his scream of frustration. Now more than ever, he wanted his Bakugan, Harpus, by his side. Even though they didn't always get along, they were the best of friends. Whenever they were together, he felt better. He missed her so much. _'Harpus.' _He thought sadly. Suddenly, the sound of the door bell filled the silent house. His mother, who had been reading a book, had asked him to answer it.

Komba got out of bed and trudged down the stairs. When he answered the door, he saw the person he wanted to see the most, with the person he _didn't_ want to see at all. He felt a small pang of jealousy when he saw Shun's arm wrapped around Alice's petite waist. Alice beamed at him and Shun gave a small smirk.

"Hey, Komba. How are you?" She asked sweetly. He cleared his throat and muttered a small 'fine.' She giggled and handed him a piece of paper. He looked down at the paper that looked fancy enough to be a wedding invitation.

"Marucho is having a barbeque tomorrow and we were wondering if you want to come. The others will be there and it will be so much fun. Pease say you'll come." Komba didn't really want to go, but since he wasn't really going to do anything tomorrow, he agreed. Alice smiled and told him that the paper held everything he would need to know. Then they left. Komba retreated to his room and closed the door. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Komba found the house easily. The music could be heard blocks away and the lights were much like that of a concert. When he arrived, directions in the house led him to the backyard, where many familiar, as well as unfamiliar, faces were seen. Many people greeted him as he walked by. Finally, he found Marucho.

"Oh! Komba! I'm so glad you could make it!" Marucho said earnestly. Komba smiled and thanked Marucho for inviting him. He turned and then he saw her. She was talking with him again. Well duh, they're dating. Komba sighed and turned around before he could see Alice and Shun share a small, sweet kiss. Suddenly, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw who he bumped into. A girl with long dark curls and pale skin looked up at him with her big blue eyes. Komba blushed. _"Wow, she's cute."_ Komba thought.

"S-Sorry." She stuttered. She gasped and he looked down at his shirt, which was covered in punch. "I'm so sorry!" she practically yelled. He held back a laugh.

"It's okay, really, I'll just go-" again he was interrupted by her pulling his hand.

"Let me help you with that." She said and tugged him inside the house. He took one last glimpse over his shoulder at Alice and Shun. They were laughing. He turned back to the girl, who was blushing madly.

_"Oh well," _he thought._ "It was just a crush."_

* * *

_Hehe, I thought that was kinda cute. Komba annoys the heck out of me, but I thought this story came out pretty well. If you agree or disagree, drop me a comment ;)_

_Next is D._


	4. D is for Diary

_Here's letter D for Number One PearlShippping Contest. Enjoy!_

_**D**__ is for __**Diary**__._

* * *

"Alice?" I looked up to the sound of my grandfather's voice. I saw him struggling with a huge, brown box while walking down the stairs. I gasped and jumped out of my seat on the couch. I quickly snatched the box out of his frail arms.

"Grandfather, you know you shouldn't be carrying heavy boxes like this, especially in your current state." I said sternly. He chuckled nervously and ruffled my hair.

"Dear Alice, you sound much like you your mother," he said. A small lump made its way into my throat. Grandfather almost never spoke about my mother or father. He cleared his throat, either to get my attention or to clear the lump that was bound to be in his throat.

"Alice, may I ask of you assistance?" he asked.

"Of course!" I agreed, grateful for the new topic. He smiled and ruffled my hair again.

"It seems that I have a couple of boxes in the basement and I need them moved up to the attic." He said.

"Okay, but why Grandfather?" I asked, curious.

"I am remodeling the basement and the boxes need to be cleared out." He replied. Remodeling? For what? Before I could ask, he turned around and went upstairs. I would ask him later.

I trudged down stairs into the basement. It was fairly clean, no cobwebs or spiders, and little dust. I started to bring different boxes up to the attic. Most of them were fairly light, some were very heavy.

I struggled with one in particular. Just as I entered the attic, I tripped and the box fell on its side. I quickly got up and went over to the box. It was slightly open. I could only make out something pink. Curiosity got the better of me and I opened the box. I gasped at what I saw. Different items lay in the box. I saw a picture with two young girls in a pink frame. I picked it up and turned it over. I unclasped the small latch and lifted the back, pulling the picture out. In elegant script it read my mother and my aunt's name. It was dated six years after my mother's birth. I turned it so the picture faced me. My mother looked a lot like me. She was laughing on a swing set along with my aunt. I rummaged through the box some more. My eyes fell on a small pink book with a small latch. I picked it up and opened it. I gasped. It was my mother's diary!

I don't know how long I sat there reading about my mother's life. After finishing the last entry, I closed it. I put the book back in the box and closed the box. I sat up, my legs feeling stiff from sitting too long. I learned about my mother's life with her sister and how much fun they had together. I learned about the friends she made and lost. I learned how she fell in love with my dad and how my grandparents didn't approve of him. I learned that she ran away with him and they got married. I learned that my grandparents and parents started to get along once I was born.

I wiped away the tears that managed to linger on my face and went down stairs. I saw my grandfather was asleep and I kissed his forehead. I raced upstairs and grabbed my cell phone. I quickly punched in his number. After two rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marucho, it is Alice. I was wondering if you could send someone to pick me up."

"Alright, Kato will pick you up soon." He replied, and hung up. I went over to my desk and grabbed a pen and paper. I quickly wrote a note saying where I'd be, who I'd be with, and what time I planned to come back. I put it on my bed and sped down the stairs and out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kato dropped me off at Marucho's house, where all of the Brawlers were. Whenever I came to visit, we all met in his house. Tears welled up in my eyes and I rushed up to Runo, giving her a tight hug. One by one, I hugged my friends. I could compare everyone to my mother's old friends. I saved Shun for last. When I hugged him, I knew who I was comparing him too. My father.

* * *

_Hehe, I thought this one came out really well. Tell me what you think._

_Next, is the letter E._


	5. E is for Eternity

_Well, here's __the letter E. I think this is one of my favorite Dan/Runo fanfics. I hope you enjoy it!_

_**E**__ is for __**Eternity**_

* * *

Every second, of every minute, of every hour, of every day felt like eternity since _he_ wasn't here. My emotions had played out like this ever since he left: First day, I was _pissed_. Second day, I was pained and felt betrayed. Third day, even more pissed. From the fourth day until now, I was worried. No one knew when he was coming back or even if he _was_ coming back. I cried myself to sleep, silently praying he was okay.

When Julie and I went to visit Alice, I had gotten my hopes up _way_ to high. They crashed down on me hard when Dr. Michael, a.k.a. Alice's grandfather, said that his new invention needed more time. Sorry to say, I couldn't wait anymore. I already felt like I had waited for an eternity. I snuck into the lab with Julie and I stood in the pod, while Julie tried to figure things out. She pressed numerous buttons. My mind was racing, my heart beat sped up, and my hands got clammy. Was I really going to do this? The answer was clear. Yes. Yes, I was. After much persuading, Julie finally hit the button and I was going to see Dan.

When I arrived in New Vestroia, my breath was knocked out of me. Dan stood there, searching.

"Dan!" I called out. He turned to me and his eyes widened.

"Runo!" he called out in surprise. I looked around me. There were three unfamiliar faces. One was a girl with short, spiky orange hair. The others were boys, one was a boy with green hair and the other was a boy with purple, spiky hair. The last two were definitely Shun and Marucho.

"Runo," he said stepping a little closer to me. "You never give up do you?" he asked half-heartedly.

"You doofus!" I said. "Why did you ditch us?" I asked sadly. He frowned. I ran over to hug him, but ended up running right past him. I looked down at my hands. What the heck was going on? I heard Julie and Alice talking to Dr. Michael. He said that if I didn't pass through the dimensional gate-way, I could be stuck like this forever. I tried to stay in control. I had to remain calm. I couldn't freak out now.

"Well at least I finally got to see you Dan." I admitted. I didn't really have much hope. I walked up to him and I attempted to place my hands on top of his. Once again, they fazed right through. I quickly recoiled and put my hands to my chest.

"We're not giving up!" he shouted, startling me. Oh Dan. He called out to Dr. Michael and asked for an explanation on how to save me. I wondered if I could be saved.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dan and I screamed as we got hurled by a blast from Shadow's attack.

"Dan!" I shouted and ran over to where he was. Panic swept over me. What if he was really hurt? My fears were put to rest when he sat up.

"Are you okay, Dan?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me, get to the gate!" he said, pointing to the white light. "Hurry it's starting to close!"

"I'll find you again." I vowed and got up. When I reached it, I looked back.

"Dan?" I called.

"Go on, just go!" he replied hastily. I nodded sadly before I turned back to the gate and passed through. Seconds later, I arrived back home. Alice ran up to me and squished me into a hug.

"You will never scare me like that again." She said sternly. I nodded. I felt like crying. I'd been too hasty and I caused Dan a lot of trouble. I didn't even get to touch him. I was such an idiot. Suddenly, I heard Dan's voice.

"I'm coming, Runo!" he shouted. Then he was there, standing in front of me. I lost my voice. Was it really him? Little by little, I went up to him. I touched his arm and it didn't pass through.

"Runo…" he whispered. Suddenly, I was crying. I was crying and I didn't know why. Dan did a very un-Dan action by pulling me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head. I just stayed there, crying into his chest. It felt like eternity finally ended.

* * *

_Well, what do you think? Drop a review if you like. _

_Next up is F._


	6. F is for Freedom

_Well, I wanted to write a Julie x Billy fanfic because I can't just have Shun x Alice or Runo x Dan fanfic. I hope you like it._

_Enjoy!_

_**F**__ is for __**Freedom.**_

* * *

Julie let out a long, audible sigh. Her fingers were wrinkled from cleaning loads of dishes and she still had more work to do. Working in the shop was harder than she thought. She wished she had some help, but it was her shift right now. Runo had gone on a small lunch break with Dan. Now more than ever, she wished Alice was here to help her. She looked out the window. It was a bright, sunny, beautiful day and it was warm. She sighed again. She shut the water off and dried her hands on her apron.

"Next job, sweeping." She said to no one in particular. She walked into the main room and grabbed the broom, which was leaning against the wall. She swept idly, not really caring if she did a good job or not. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Julie set the broom down and opened the door. Julie gasped. Alice stood in the doorway, a smile on her face and a small basket in her hands.

"Alice!" Julie gasped, wrapping her arms around the red headed girl. Alice giggled and hugged her back. "When did you get here?" She asked, surprised.

"I just got here yesterday night. I'll be staying for a week or so." She explained. Julie squealed and dragged the girl inside. She sat Alice down at a small table and quickly rushed inside the kitchen. Julie quickly came back out with a small dish of ice-cream.

"Wow, Julie. You really are getting the hang of working here, aren't you?" Alice asked, taking a scope of ice-cream and putting kit in her mouth. Julie nodded with a smile, then sighed. "What's the matter?" Alice asked, concern coloring her tone.

"Well, I like working in the shop and all, but it's just so much work!" she said, dropping her head on the table. Alice giggled.

"I know how you feel, Julie." She said, placing a hand on the tan girl's shoulder. "Hey, since I'm in town for the week, why don't I help you out? It looks like you could use it, especially when it comes to sweeping." She added, giggling lightly. Julie only shook her head.

"No, Alice. I couldn't ask you to do that. After all, it would be rude." Julie said.

"Oh it's not a problem, Julie. Come on, for old times' sake." She asked. Julie pondered for a minute, before she flew across the table, crushing Alice in a hug.

"Oh, thank you so much, Alice! I owe you one. A big one! Thank you!" She shouted before flying into the kitchen. She yanked her phone off the counter and quickly called Billy, ordering him to come pick her up. Soon enough, he arrived at the restaurant. Julie gave Alice a quick hug before she left.

Once Julie was outside, she squealed with delight, causing many people to stare at her.

"Oh, sweet freedom!" She shouted, jumping up and down. Billy laughed at his crazy girlfriend and took her hand.

"Come on, we have to get the tickets to the movie soon, or they'll get sold out." He said, tugging at her hand. She quickly recoiled.

"Never mind the movie, Billy. It's gorgeous outside today! Let's go to the park instead!" She said at full volume. She twirled around before she grabbed Billy's hand and started running to the park. The two laughed and ran to the park as fast as they could, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the beauty of the day. Alice only giggled at her hyper-active friend. Julie lay down on the grass next to Billy and took his hand in her own. She quickly pecked him on the cheek and let out a sigh of contentment.

Oh, sweet freedom.

* * *

_To Number One PearlShipper, or now known as One Crystal Rose, if this isn't romantic enough, I'll gladly re-write it. Let me know what you guys think!_

_Lub,_

_Angel_


	7. G is for Girl

_This is letter G for the Alphabet contest. I kinda enjoyed writing this one, since I can relate to Runo on some level. This fanfiction takes place after New Vestroia. Wow, this was my longest one so far! I hope you enjoy reading it!_

_**G**__ is for __**Girl.**_

* * *

I looked in the mirror at myself. My blue pigtails reached my waist. My curves had grown in significantly. It would be stating the obvious to say I was a girl. How come I didn't quite feel like it though?

Maybe it was the fact that I didn't wear make-up. Maybe it was the fact that I was one of the boys. Whatever the reason, I didn't know. I sighed and trudged downstairs. I picked up the phone and dialed the number I never thought I'd be dialing, let alone asking the favor I never expected myself to ask. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Julie's bubbly voice echoed through the phone.

"Hey Julie, its Runo. I have a favor to ask you." I said through tight-lips. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked. I could hear the skepticism in her voice. I groaned inwardly at what I was about to do.

"I need y-your help…to b-become…more girly" I said the last two words as fast as I could. I heard Julie squeal on the other line.

"Don't you dare go anywhere! I'll be over there A.S.A.P.!" She said and hung up. I looked at my watch and sighed. It would be another two and a half hours before Dan would pick me up for our date at the Amusement Park. About ten minutes after my call to Julie, there was a loud bang from the door. I quickly opened it, only to be trampled by Julie. Alice merely stood in the doorway, panting.

"Oh my gosh, Runo, I'm so proud of you! You know, the first step to change is acceptance. Alice and I are going to doll you up!" she said with a wink. I stopped myself from hitting her on the head with my fist. Alice quickly stepped in, after recovering.

"I think what Julie meant to say was that we will help you according to your directions." She said. I threw her a smile. Julie quickly grabbed my arm and tugged me up to my room. Alice followed suit.

As soon as we were in my room, Julie sat me down on my computer chair. She rolled it over to my vanity. She examined my face before she went over to Alice, asking for her make-up bag. I groaned. This was going to be a long day.

I must've zoned out, because when Julie shouted "Done!" it scared the living hell out of me. I looked up at her. She was wearing one of her bright, movie star, A+ smiles. I turned to Alice, who had a look of shock on her face. Suddenly, I was scared. I turned to the mirror and gasped. I looked…pretty. I had to endure two hours of non-stop harassment from Julie, and it was well worth it. My hair was straight and the make-up on my face was not as bad as I thought it would be. I couldn't stop staring. I didn't even look like myself.

Suddenly, Julie cleared her throat, snapping me out of my self-admiration. I turned to her and she thrust a bag at me. I looked inside to see a large number of clothes inside. She giggled and I groaned.

After fifteen minutes, we finally found an outfit of a short sleeve white button up shirt, a pink and yellow argyle sweater vest, a white skirt, and a pair of white flats. Julie also added a ribbon to my hair, much to my disagreement. I looked in my full-length mirror that hid behind my door. I looked fantastic. Then I did another thing I thought I'd never do. I hugged Julie. She gasped, but hugged me back.

"Thanks." I muttered after I pulled away. She just smiled.

"Oh Runo, you look fantastic." Alice said sweetly. She looked at her watch and smiled. "Well, I'll see you girls later. I have somewhere to be." Julie giggled.

"Alice has her third date with Shun tonight!" Julie squealed and proceeded to make kissy sounds. Alice blushed and muttered a quick goodbye before she flew out the door. Julie gave me a quick hug and left. I went downstairs and sat down. My mother emerged from the kitchen and gasped.

"Runo! You look great! Honey, get the camera!" She screamed. My dad ran down the stairs and started taking multiple snapshots. I rolled my eyes at my crazy parents. I grabbed my purse and walked out the door, waving good-bye without turning around. On my way out, I bummed into Dan.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dan." I said. He didn't say anything. I stared at him. He looked surprised. I blushed, suddenly remembering my appearance. He stared at me, gaping. What he said next crushed me.

"Runo, why are you wearing all that crud on your face, and why are you wearing those clothes?" he said. I'm sure my eyes widened to at least the size of saucers. He gave me a puzzled look. I felt my hand clench into a fist, but I couldn't bring myself to hit him. Instead, I looked at him, with my eyes filled with tears, and slapped him. He touched his cheek.

"What the heck was that for, Runo?" he shouted at me. Instead of answering him, I turned around and stomped off. My long strides soon turned into running. I heard him calling after me, but chose to ignore him. What was his deal? I tried to look nice _for_ him. Instead, he insults me. What kind of boyfriend does that? Finally, he caught up to me and grabbed my wrist. I quickly yanked it free.

"What the heck did I do?" he growled at me.

"Oh, I don't know, Dan. Maybe it was the fact that you practically insulted me! Crud? I put on this whole outfit for _you_. What the hell, Dan? I wanted to look pretty, like a _girl_, and you just insulted me!" I shouted at him. I looked at his face. It went from angry, to surprise, to remorse.

"Runo, why would you do that? You _do_ look like a girl and you _are_ pretty." He said. I only glared at him in response.

"I'm really sorry. That was really stupid of me. Can you forgive me?" he pleaded. I put my finger on my chin and nodded.

"One condition, you have to take me to the park instead of the Amusement Park." I said. He looked confused. I pulled the ribbon out of my hair and tied it into two ponytails.

"I want to play some basketball, unless you're a scared, little _girl_." I taunted. He smirked and took my hand, leading me in the direction of his house. The rest of our date was spend playing basketball, (I won two out of three games!) Sometimes, it was okay to be one of the boys.

* * *

_What do you guys think? The ending was a little cheesy in my opinion, but oh well. Hit that button please . Next is H!_

_Lub,_

_Angel_


	8. H is for Help

_Ugh, I have been slacking off WAY to much!!! I'm so behind! XP _

_Well, I kinda went into over-drive and wrote like, a bunch of fanfics, so I hope you like this one._

_Enjoy!_

_**H**__ is for __**Help**_

* * *

I fumbled with my new dress as I opened the door. Shun stood there, a small smirk on his face. I grinned and took his hand in my own, as I pulled the door closed. From the corner of my eye, I could see Runo and Julie hiding behind the curtains, spying on us. I giggled and led Shun in the direction of the theatre.

"So what movie do you wanna see?" he asked casually. I shrugged.

"You pick." I said. Shun groaned and I giggled. Whenever we went on a date, Shun always insisted I picked the movie or the restaurant. He wanted me to make all the choices. But, our dates always went perfectly. He was the best boyfriend ever. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. A huge grin plastered his face.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Because I love you." I said. He gave me a soft kiss on the lips. After we broke apart, we continued walking down the street. I stopped when I saw a crowd of people surrounding a little girl. She had crumpled flowers in her hand and her brown curls were disheveled. She was bawling. I rushed over to her. I bent down at her level.

"Are you okay, honey? What's the matter?" I asked. A couple of people walked away and the rest waited by me. I picked her up and held her in my arms.

"Help me, please. I lost my mommy." She whimpered. I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry. I'll help you find her." She smiled brightly. The next three hours consisted of Shun, the little girl, whose name I learned was Emma, and I looking for a woman named Claire. We checked almost everywhere. Along the way, I tried to keep Emma's mind occupied by asking her random questions. She also asked Shun and me questions. I found a bench in the park and sat down. Emma sat down next to me and leaned against me. Shun sat down on the opposite side of me and put his arm around the two of us.

"I miss my mommy." Emma said.

"Don't worry, we'll find her soon." Shun said, practically reading my mind. It was around five and the sky was a pretty orange color. Suddenly, we heard a woman calling Emma's name. We turned around and saw a woman running towards us. Emma hopped off the bench and ran to her. The woman dropped to her knees and hugged the young girl. I smiled and walked over to them, Shun trailing me.

"Oh Emma, you scared me a lot!" The woman said, tears streaking her face.

"I'm sorry, mommy!" Emma said, kissing the woman's cheek. "Mommy, these nice people are Aunt Alice and Uncle Shun. They helped me a lot and kept me safe." Emma said. Claire picked her up.

"Oh my gosh, thank you two so much. If there is anything I can-" I put up a hand to stop her.

"Its fine, miss. We are just glad we could help." I said sweetly, smiling softly. Claire smiled and walked away. Emma waved to us and I saw them disappear out of sight. I let out a sigh and I plopped down on the bench. Shun sat down next to me and put an arm over my shoulder. I rested my head against him.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"We were supposed to have a date at the movies." I explained, looking up at him. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Alice, it's fine, really. We'll do something else." He said. I smiled and nodded. He took my hand and stood up. We spent the rest of our date relaxing on the grass by the lake, enjoying each other's company. My heart felt light and was swelled with joy. I sighed contently, happy to be helpful.

* * *

_Blah, I hated the ending. I didn't particularly like this chapter. Anyways, Review please!_

_Next is I!_

_Lub,_

_Angel_


	9. I is for Ill

_This one was a little hard for me, but I hope you think I did a good job._

_Enjoy!_

_**I **__is for__** Ill**_

* * *

I watched her small form from the corner of the room. She always looked small and fragile before, but now, seeing her here, in this room, I felt like merely touching her would break her. Julie sniffled and blew loudly into her tissue. Runo snorted.

"Julie, could you relax? I'm sure Alice will be fine. She just fainted." She said harshly. Julie flinched. Though, everyone could tell that the blue haired girl was just as scared for Alice as Julie was. Dan got up from his chair and stretched.

"I'm getting something to eat, anyone wanna come?" he asked. I looked at him, baffled. He really wanted to eat now, of all times? Runo and Julie stood up and followed him out of the room. Marucho stood up too. He climbed onto the bed and kissed Alice's cheek. He hopped off and sniffled.

"Feel better, Alice." He whispered. He walked over to the door. He paused. "Tell the others that I needed to be home for something important. And Shun? Don't worry about Alice. She's tougher than we give her credit for." He said. I nodded. I wasn't sure what I should do next, so I just ruffled his hair. Then he walked out.

I pushed myself off the wall and sat in the empty chair by Alice's bed. I took her hand in my own and gave it a small squeeze. I couldn't lose her. She was all I had left. I felt the tears sliding down my cheek. I kissed her hand. She gave my hand a small squeeze. I felt my heart speed up. I heard her mumble something. I leaned in closer.

"What?" I whispered.

"Shun…" she whispered again. I saw her eyes squeeze shut tight. Then they opened. I saw her russet eyes for the first time in three days. She let her eyes wander around the room until they finally landed on me. She shifted and I helped her sit up.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Hospital." I managed to choke out. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly.

"Why?!" she asked frantically. I put my hands on her shoulders in a way of comfort.

"Alice, its okay, relax." I said. She relaxed her shoulders and nodded. "You fainted after we left the airport. We were walking to the restaurant and you fainted. The doctor said you had a high fever of 103.8 degrees Fahrenheit. You've…you've been asleep for three days. The doctor said it might not be just the flu. It could be something more." I said softly. She put a hand to her mouth in shock.

"Oh my goodness…I had no idea. That morning…I wasn't feeling too well. But…" she was at a loss for words. I gave her hand a squeeze. I looked into her eyes. She gasped.

"Shun…you've been crying." She whispered and touched my cheek.

"It's nothing." I said, turning my face so she couldn't see it. Her hand fell to her lap.

"Shun…" she whispered.

"Why?" I asked harshly. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were sick? Why did you push yourself so hard? You're ill, Alice! You need to take care of yourself! Everyone was worried about you! _I_ was worried about you! You're all that I have left ever since my mom died! I can't lose you!" I said loudly. I stood there for a good minute in silence. Neither of us said a word. Alice shifted so that she was kneeling on the bed. She moved closer to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Shun." She whispered. I sat down on the bed and hugged her back. I felt relieved to have her here in my arms, healthy.

* * *

_Bah, this one was really hard to write. I wasn't sure whether I wanted ill or immortal, but I figured that ill would be easier (which it wasn't!) Anyways, drop a review!_

_Next is J!_

_Lub,_

_Angel_


	10. J is for Jewel

_Yay, a Billy x Julie fanfic! I thought this was kinda sweet, but a tad short._

_Enjoy!_

_**J**__ is for __**Jewel**__._

* * *

She was my priceless jewel. She was one-of-a-kind and I could never want anyone else. She was perfect. She was gorgeous and kind. She was bubbly and always had a positive attitude. She didn't care who you were or what you did. She had her ups and downs, but she always had a smile on her face, that perfect movie star smile.

She was also motivating and encouraging. Even though I knew she preferred to sleep in, rather than wake up at six in the morning to watch me practice, she was always there, with a pink sweater on, cheering and rooting for me. I loved her with all my heart. Not only was she my girlfriend, she was my best friend. She was my very first friend. That's why telling her I had to leave was going to be the hardest thing I ever had to do.

"Hey, Julie, can we talk?" I asked, pulling her away from the loud end-of-the-school-year party and outside.

"Sure, Billy. What's up?" She asked, her voice as bright as always. We walked for a little bit, to the park. I sat down on one of the swings. Julie sat on the opposite one.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" She asked. I felt my heartbeat increase and a small lump starting to form in my throat. I looked down at the ground.

"I'm leaving in three days." I whispered. I heard her inhale sharply. I turned to look at her. Her eyes were wide and her lower lip was quivering.

"Why?" she asked, her voice slightly cracking.

"Well, I won a contest for baseball, so I get to travel all around the world and learn new things. They say I might even get to go to a school just for baseball. They say I have great potential and that I could become famous. I don't know when I'll be back though. It could be a couple of months, or even years." I said. Her reaction stayed the same throughout my whole explanation, unmoving and cold. After I finished, she smiled brightly.

"Billy, that's wonderful! I-I'm so happy for you!" she said cheerfully. Tears were spilling down her cheeks.

"Julie…" I began, but she shook her head fiercely.

"These are tears of joy, Billy. I-I'm really happy for you! Don't mind me! I-I'll be fine! H-Honest!" she said. I stood up and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and sobbed into my chest. After a while, we pulled apart.

"What's going to happen to us? Are you breaking up with me? Is it too complicated for a long distance relationship?" she asked sadly.

"No! Of course not, Jules! I want to stay together! How could I want to break up with the most perfect girl in the world?" I asked. She giggled and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her for a second. We moved apart and started to swing on the swing set. We talked idly for a while, just enjoying each other's company. I looked at my watch. It was getting late. I stood up and extended my hand to her. She giggled and took it. We walked hand in hand back to the party. When the party finished, Marucho dropped us off in front of Julie's house.

We stood there in the quiet setting for a little bit. Finally, she pressed her lips to mine in a quick kiss. After we pulled apart, she giggled.

"Tomorrow we have to hang out all day, okay? I want to enjoy you while I still have you." She said, and ran inside. I smiled and walked home. The next day, Julie and I went to the amusement park, then the movies, and then the park. We talked and laughed and enjoyed ourselves. We fell asleep in the park, enjoying our last night together.

The next morning, she was there, at the airport, with me. Our goodbye was tearful and sad. She gave me one last kiss before I boarded the plane. I saw her waiting there until I took off. I wiped the tears away and rested my head back against the head rest. I looked out the window at the clouds. They all reminded me of Julie, my precious jewel.

* * *

_Hooray, I finished! I thought this was kinda cute, since no one really takes time to look at Billy's true feelings for Julie. Tell me what you think!_

_Next is K!_

_Lub,_

_Angel_


	11. K is for Kids

_Blah, I've been slacking! Well, never fear! I am going to be posting more frequently now! If I don't, feel free to throw a shoe at me!_

_Enjoy!_

_**K **__is for__** Kids.**_

* * *

"I'm glad you could make it, Alice. You don't know how much this means to the school. We desperately needed a substitute for class 6-B, since Ms. Shikyo is sick" Mr. Kainashi said, striding down the silent halls. The sixteen year old red-head hurried to keep up with him. She smiled, happy to be of assistance. Alice was happy that she could help young kids during summer school. She was really surprised when the head of the PTA had asked her to substitute, saying that so far, she was the best student of her class. Alice had gladly accepted. Mr. Kainashi stopped in front of the last door in the hallway. Alice caught up and stood beside him. She could hear chatter and laughing.

"Well, here it is. This is class 6-B. The lesson plan will be on the desk and we end at twelve o' clock, sharp. Good luck." With that said, he walked away. Alice took a deep breath and walked inside. She walked over to the desk and set her bag down. The chatter continued.

"Umm…excuse me, everyone. Quiet down, please." She said. She was ignored. Alice tried again, speaking a little bit louder. But to her displeasure, she was ignored. She looked around the room for something to help her get the kids' attention. She looked inside the desk and found a small whistle. A small note was attached to it. 'Use in case of disruptive class. –Ms. S.' Alice smiled and looked at the whistle. She blew it slightly, earning a loud, high-pitched squeal from it. Startled, she accidently dropped it. She hadn't expected it to be so loud. She realized there was silence in the classroom. She looked at the class and smiled sheepishly.

"Umm…Good Morning, everyone. My name is Alice Gehahbich and I'll be your substitute teacher." Alice said. She grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote her name in perfect script on the board. Everyone was silent for several seconds. Then, suddenly, everyone broke out into cheering and screaming. Alice's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh my goodness!"

"It's Alice, the best Darkus Bakugan player ever!"

"No way, is that really her?"

Several students called out these lines. Numerous students ran up to her with pens and paper, asking for an autograph. A light blush crept onto her face as she tried to calm down the noisy crowd.

"Stop!" she finally shouted. Everyone was silent and returned to their seats quickly. She let out a sigh of relieve to be free of the kids. She smiled and picked up the plan book. She looked at all the students. They were quiet and calm, not like they were before.

"Okay class, let's start on lesson four, from where you last left off. Can anyone tell me-" she began, but was interrupted by a dozen hands shooting up into the air. Her eyes widen in surprise. "Uhhh…you." She said, and pointed to a boy with blond hair in the front row.

"Is it true that you once owned a Darkus Hydranoid, 'cause they are the best Bakugan ever!" the boy shouted.

"Uhhh…" was all the poor red-head could mutter. Suddenly, she was bombarded with questions about Bakugan and herself. She quickly tried to quiet the class down, but with no help, she could not succeed. Finally, one girl with bright pink hair stood up and shouted for her class to be quiet. They quickly complied.

"I've got the best question of all!" she shouted, a smug grin on her face. Everyone listened with open ears. Alice was about to seize this opportunity to get control of her class again, but the little pinkette spoke first.

"Is it true you and Shun Kazami are dating and like each other?" she asked, jutting her finger at Alice. Alice blushed furiously and cleared her throat, but only managed to let out a small cough. This, of course, set of another round of questions concerning herself and Shun.

"Stop!" She yelled. Silence one again filled the room. She took a deep breath and everyone looked at her with a curious expression on their faces.

"Okay, I'll answer your questions! Yes, I once owned a Darkus Hydranoid. Yes, I'm considered the best at coming up with strategizes in my group. Yes, I like tacos, though I have no idea why you asked me that. And finally, yes, Shun Kazami and I are dating and like each other. There!" she said and took a deep breath. Everyone remained quiet, with smiles on their faces, obviously happy to have their questions answered. Alice sighed and opened the plan book again.

"Now, as I was saying before, would you all please open your books to page-" She was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing. All the kids jumped up out of their seats and cheered. They all ran to the door and left.

Alice stood there in shock, her mouth hanging open ever so slightly. She could feel herself practically twitching. She quickly grabbed her bag and left. She couldn't wipe the look of pure shock off of her face. Those kids got her to answer a bunch of silly questions and she didn't even get to teach them! She walked out of the building and walked into the direction of the Misaki Restaurant. When she got there, Runo, Dan, Julie, Marucho, and Shun were sitting down and talking. Shun was the first to notice her expression.

"Alice, what on earth happened to you?" he asked in a concerned voice, getting up and taking her hand in his.

"Kids." She muttered, and when upstairs, leaving a very confused group of friends and a concerned boyfriend to wonder what had happened to their poor red-headed companion. What could Alice say? Kids made the perfect admirers.

* * *

_Poor Alice! To be honest, I had a really hard time writing this (too much writer's block) I hope you liked it though! I don't know when I'll update this one, but it won't take too long._

_Next is L!_

_Lub,_

_Angel_


	12. L is for Love

_My gosh, I had a hard time coming up with this chapter! So many possibilities! So, I decided to make a Chan x Joe fan fic! This is my very first one! I hope you like it!_

_Enjoy!_

_**L **__is for__** Love**_

* * *

"_Remember, you're doing this because you love him. You love him. You love him."_ Chan-lee repeated this in her head over and over again, as Julie combed through her hair. She finished by tying it into a low ponytail. Julie spun the chair around and held a make-up brush in her hand.

"Close your eyes." She ordered. Chan-Lee suppressed a sigh as she did what she was told. After a quick sweep over her eyes, Julie let out a squeal. "You look amazing Chan!" Julie said sweetly. She turned around to face the mirror and gasped. The look was different then what she was used to. Instead of her usual apparel, she wore a traditional Chinese dress. It was a blood red, with golden flowers embroidered into it. It flowed to her knees. On both sides, there was a slit that traveled up to her thigh. Her usual hair-do was transformed into a low ponytail with her bangs covering her forehead. Her make-up was a soft, a light hue of purple eyeshadow. She wore a pair of low, red opened heels. She stood up and turned to the three girls that occupied the room.

"Well?" She asked, impatiently after looking at each of their surprised faces.

"You look ah-mazing!" Julie complimented, her hands on her cheeks.

"You look wonderful, Chan-Lee. I'm sure Joe will be thrilled." The crimson-haired Russian girl said softly, earning a smile from Chan.

"You look great, but I don't think it will be necessary. Last time I let Julie make me over, I ended up getting into a fight with Dan after he asked what all the 'crud' I had on my face was for." The blue-haired tomboy said while flipping through a magazine.

"This is different though, Runo. This is their one year anniversary!" Julie said enthusiastically. "I can't believe you weren't going to anything for it though. You're lucky I stepped in." Julie said, shaking her head sadly. Runo rolled her eyes.

"Umm…Thanks, you guys. Well, I'll be heading out now." Chan-Lee said, turning around swiftly and walking out the door. After she exited the building, she let the cool evening air fill her lungs. She leisurely walked to Joe's house. Her original plan to spend her one year anniversary with him was to spend a regular afternoon together. Chan-Lee didn't like big productions. She just wanted to spend time with the one she loved. When Julie heard this, she nearly had a heart attack and made plans for the couple to meet at the Misaki café right away. She made plans to have the place cleared for the night and to let the two love-birds be together. Chan-Lee wasn't too thrilled, but agreed to let her friend have her fun.

Joe also had no trouble letting Julie make the renovations, so long as he could be with Chan-Lee. Chan-Lee stopped in front of his house and tapped her knuckles against the door lightly. The door opened, revealing none other than Joe. He let his eyes scan his girlfriend as they grew wider. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Chan-Lee felt a light blush crawling its' way onto her face.

"Wow, Chan, you look…incredible." He managed to choke out. Chan-Lee smiled. Joe stepped out and closed the door, taking Chan's hand in his own. The said girl blushed a darker shade of red. They walked hand-in-hand to the café. When they entered, the place was dimly lit by candles surrounding every table in the place. They made their way to the table furthest from the door and sat down. They both grabbed their menus and searched for what they wanted. Alice walked out of the doors leading to the kitchen with a pad and pen in her hand.

She quickly took their orders and she scurried back into the kitchen. Within minutes, she returned with both meals and drinks. Joe looked completely ecstatic, with a silly grin never leaving his face. Even though he originally planned on having a normal night for their anniversary, it was evident that he liked _this_ so much more. He picked up his glass for a toast. Chan-Lee also lifted her glass.

"For our one year anniversary and for many more to come." He said with a grin. He tapped his glass to hers and guzzled down his drink. She took a small sip from her cup and smiled brightly. She was dressed way more girly than she ever intended to be, she was in a cheesy romance movie looking café, eating, even though she wasn't all that hungry, and having a fancy dinner, even though she preferred to do something less extravagant, despite the fact that it was their one year anniversary. And she'd do it over and over again if it always brought back that smile she loved.

"I love you, Joe." She said. Joe looked up from his plate and smiled. He reached over and took her hand in his own.

"I love you too, Chan." He said, reaching over and pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

_Well, I hoped you liked it! I wasn't sure of how I should've written it, but I hope you liked this! Sorry if any of the characters are OoC._

_Next is M!_

_Lub,_

_S.S._


	13. M is for Marriage

_Osh, I slack too much x3 Another Chapter, yay!_

_I was actually pretty pleased with myself for M. I hope you like it! _

_**M **__is for__** Marriage**_

* * *

All was hectic in the large church, with a missing groom, a flustered bride, a sleeping organist, and a very over-worked red-head. Alice had practically been the wedding planner. Runo was one of her closest friends and nothing was going to ruin this day. Alice walked over to her best friend and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Runo, you need to calm down. I know you're nervous, but everything will be alright." Alice said in a comforting voice.

"Yes, but-" The bluenette was about to object. Alice held a hand to stop her.

"Do you love him?" she asked.

"Yes, but-" Runo answered. Again, Alice held up a hand to stop her.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?" Alice asked. Runo nodded with a small smile. Alice hugged her friend. "Then that's all you need to know. Now, let Julie finish your make-up and I'll be back when it's time." She finished with a smile. Runo nodded and turned to Julie, who held a tube of mascara in her hands. Alice let out a sigh and walked out, closing the door slowly. As soon as the door was closed, she rushed down the hallway and rushed passed the guests who were starting to arrive. She groaned and hurried her movement. Finally, she found the person she'd been looking for. Shun was on the phone. By the time she had arrived, he was finishing.

"-or else." He said in a menacing tone. He flipped the cell phone closed. He turned to his fiancé and smiled.

"Who was that?" Alice asked, confused.

"The idiot groom I call my best friend." Shun replied, rolling his eyes. Alice smiled. Then she sighed.

"I take it that he still hasn't answered his phone?" She asked. Shun shook his head. Alice clenched her hand into a fist. Dan had been missing all day. It was _his _wedding day, for Pete's sake. Shun and Alice tried to contact him, but he never answered. Poor Alice had been trying to keep the day flawless for her best friend. She was trying to be the perfect maid of honor, unfortunately, her patience was wearing thin. She was just grateful that Runo didn't know. She spun around swiftly.

"Where are you going?" Shun asked, catching her wrist. She turned around, a sweet smile gracing her face.

"Oh, I'm just going to go look for Dan." She said, in a charming voice. Underneath the kind exterior, Shun could see her blazing determination to find him and anger at the mentioned brunette.

He released her and she stormed out of the church. She took a deep breath and ran as fast as she could in her short yellow dress, her small purse bobbing up and down. She looked all around for Dan. Finally, after about fifteen minutes, she spotted him. A couple of blocks away, Dan stood with a frightened face.

"Dan!" She called. He turned to her and grinned. He ran over to her and swept her up into a hug.

"Oh wow, Alice! I'm so glad to see you! I-" he stopped abruptly when he saw Alice's furious gaze. He grinned sheepishly and set her down. She grabbed his arm and started towing him towards the church. She looked at her watch and gasped. She barely had five minutes! She looked around and saw a boy riding a bike nearby.

"Please, stop!" she said. The boy looked at her and rode over to her. Before he could say anything, she handed him a twenty and took his bike from him. "I'll return this to you in a little bit." She said. Dan hopped on as she sped down the streets, ignoring the protests from the bike owner. Taking dangerous and reckless ways, she rode to the church. Her once tame and appealing hair was now out of place and disheveled, with sweat sliding down her neck. Finally, they arrived at the church. She let the bike drop as they ran up the steps to the vast double-doors. They burst through and Marucho and Joe immediately grabbed Dan. Shun ran over to Alice.

"Alice, you found him!" He said, surprised. Alice smiled weakly. Chan-Lee ran up to her and her eyes widened.

"Alice, what happened to you?" She asked in an astonished tone. Alice felt her jaw drop open. She hadn't thought she was that much of a mess. She looked at the mirror hanging on the wall beside her. She gasped. Her hair was everywhere and her make-up was running. She growled in frustration and quickly swept her hair up into a bun. She grabbed a handkerchief from her purse and wiped the remaining make-up off her face. She stormed passed Chan and Shun towards the comatose organist, determination blazing in her eyes once again. She'd been through a lot, and a sleeping musician was definitely not going to ruin this wedding. She grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and shook her violently. The elder woman woke up with a start and smoothed her hair. Alice smiled at her.

"You started to nod off there, Meryl. The wedding is about to start." She said with fake kindness. The woman hastily turned around and Alice walked off towards the room Runo occupied. She took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"It's time." She said softly. Runo nodded and stood up. Alice let out a small sigh. She watched her friend walk down the aisle, say her vows, kiss her groom and walk out without any problems. Alice was very pleased with everything. As they walked out of the church, Runo beckoned Alice towards her.

"Is something wrong, Runo?" She asked. Runo shook her head no.

"Ummm I just wanted to know if that bike over there is yours."

* * *

_Well, I hope you liked that one ^^ Anyways, Next is N!_

_Lub,_

_S.S._


	14. N is for Near

_Well, even though school has started, I am making a schedule so that I don't fall behind in my stories. To those reading Never-ending Journey, get prepared for another chapter really soon! _

_Enjoy!_

_**N**__ is for __**Near**_

He promised. He promised he would always remain by her side. He swore he would always stay nearby just in case. He let his head hang, holding the fragile girl's hand in his gloved one. His closest friend put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't even have the energy to push it off. He promised her, yet he broke it. He could blame his grandfather for keeping him in practice for a little longer, but he wouldn't. He could blame _her_ grandfather for not keeping an eye on what was going on in the kitchen. Hell, he could blame the firefighters for not getting there in time. But the only person he could blame was himself. The more logical part of his brain told him that it wasn't his fault and he did everything he could. But he couldn't get past the pain, the _guilt_ he carried.

He turned around, hearing the door close as his friends left. He couldn't blame them. It was pointless to stay. The doctor had already announced that she needed her rest and that he would call them as soon as the Russian girl woke up. He turned back to the comatose girl. He brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. He let his eyes roam down to her left arm. It had a long dark streak. A burn she received from the kitchen fire that ensued only three days ago. He should've been there. He should've protected her. Now, she had a permanent reminder of his failure. He could feel tears well up in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them back.

Suddenly, a thought occurred. What if Alice didn't wake up? What if she fell into a coma? Or worse, died? Shun felt the lump in his throat grow larger. He couldn't go on if he lost Alice too. She was all he had left.

"Alice, if you can hear me, I'm so sorry. So sorry. I should've been there, I should've protected you, I should've-" He was speaking so frantically he had to stop. He took a calming breath.

"Alice, please don't leave me. I need you! I love you." He said. He stopped speaking, his eyes growing wide. He had finally said it out loud. He finally admitted he loved Alice.

"Alice," He said, getting closer to her face. "If you wake up, I promise to say I love you every day. I promise to stay with you and show you how much I need you. Just please, wake up." He said. Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers softly. The young girl did not stir. He sighed and slumped back into his chair.

He turned around to see the door opened, followed by the doctor walking in with a chart in his hand. He looked up from his clip board at Shun. He let his eyes fall on Alice. Shun release her hand and stood up.

"I take it you are a family member or close friend of Miss Gehabich?" The doctor asked. Shun nodded. The doctor set the clip board down and sighed. Shun stopped breathing, his heart waiting for the impact.

"We tried everything we could…I'm sorry, but Dr. Gehabich is no longer with us." He said. Shun definitely wasn't expecting that. He felt his heard sink.

"Dr. Michael?" He asked and the doctor nodded. Suddenly, he felt sad. Not for himself, but for Alice. He knew the two were extremely close. Suddenly, he felt the need to find out if Alice was doomed to the same fate.

"What's going to happen to Alice?" Shun asked. The doctor smiled, relieved to be on a happier note.

"She'll be fine. We expect her to wake up some time very soon." He said. With the news being out, the doctor quickly excused himself. Shun sighed and sat down again, taking her hand in his once more. After a few minutes of silence, reflecting on the things that have happened, he felt a small pressure on his hand. Startled, he sat upright quickly.

"Alice?" He called. He felt his hand being squeezed again, this time a little harder. Then she whispered his name.

"Alice!" He called happily. Slowly, she peeled her eyes opened as she looked into Shun's eyes. He felt his heart stop as she slowly smiled. Unexpectedly, he cupped her cheeks kissed her fiercely. Alice sat there, astonished. She had dreamed of this day since she first met him. Slowly, she closed her eyes and kissed him back just a fiercely. When they broke apart for air, she leaned her forehead against his. Shun stopped his thoughts about Alice's grandfather, his apologies, and everything else. Alice didn't ask all the questions she wanted to at the moment. The two were just happy that they had each other nearby.

* * *

_You know, I didn't want to end it like this originally xD But I couldn't end it sadly. I'd be too sad if Alice didn't wake up! Anyways, I hope you liked it!_

_Next is O!_

* * *


	15. O is for One

_Here's a Fanfic revolving around the psychotic world of shoppers!_

_Enjoy!_

_**O**__ is for __**One**_

Julie let out a small squeal of delight as the three female brawlers entered the large, crowded shoe store. Large red posters hung from the ceiling reading fifty percent off. Julie's eyes seemed to sparkle as she roamed around, trying to pick the perfect pair of shoes to match her outfit.

'_Billy is coming soon and I have to look my absolute best!' _The silver-haired girl thought cheerfully.

Picking up various shoes that caught her interest, Julie could not help but give everyone her brightest smile. She went down the aisle that respectively held her shoe size. Many different hues of pink were available, but none that truly called out to Julie. Alice traveled behind her silently, murmuring on the phone to someone. Runo had stopped at the front of the store and sat down on a little ledge that stuck out from the window sill, claiming that she had done more than enough of her own shopping.

Julie paid no mind to either. She was blissful in her own little pink world. Suddenly, she spotted them. They were pink, they were cute and they were _perfect. _Julie inhaled sharply and darted to the little table that displayed the shoes. Boxes lined up around the display shoe and Julie looked for her size. She let out a small sigh as no box read the number she desired. Suddenly, she saw a stray box on the table. Her eyes roamed to the little white box on the side that listed the size of the shoe. It was her size! She smiled brightly and walked over to the end of the table. Just as she extended her arm to grab the box, another hand also reached out for the same box. Julie looked over to see a girl looking back at her. Her long black hair contrasted against her porcelain like skin. She had light blue eyes and bright pink lips. Her lips formed into a small smirk as she stood up straight. Julie also stood up and smiled at the girl.

"It seems that great, fashionable minds think alike." The girl said with a small light laugh. Julie giggled.

"Yeah, I guess so! I'm sorry…" Julie said, trailing off to allow the girl an introduction.

"Kairi." She replied simply.

"Kairi." Julie repeated. "Well, Kairi, I'm sorry to say that I saw the shoes first. They are the last pair in my size." Julie said softly, trying to be polite. Kairi smiled.

"I regret to inform you that you are mistaken. _I_ saw the shoes first." Kairi replied in a snarky tone. Julie smiled a fake smile. These were _her_ shoes and this Kairi girl was not going to get them. Julie put her hand on the box containing the shoes at the same time Kairi did. Both girls were smiling a phony smile.

"These. Shoes. Are. Mine." Kairi said between clenched teeth.

"No. They. Are. Mine." Julie replied. The smiles were wiped clean from their faces. Both girls glowered at each other. Alice arrived and stood by Julie, watching the scene unfold. Being very perceptive, Alice understood what the girls were fighting about. Beside Kairi, a girl stood, an annoyed expression on her face. She looked like Kairi, except for her hair and eyes. The girl had medium brown hair and dark brown eyes. Alice turned back to the girls. Not wanting an argument to break out, Alice quickly spoke up.

"Julie, you can always get another pair." Alice coaxed her close friend.

"Come on, Kairi! I'm tired and we did all our shopping already. I can always give you a pair of my shoes. Let the silver chick have her shoes." The girl behind Kairi huffed. Both girls spoke in unison.

"Be quiet, Alice."

"Be quiet, Mikan."

Alice and the girl named Mikan both sighed. Suddenly a girl in a pink vest came up to them.

"Hi, can I help you ladies with anything?" The young assistant asked.

"No." They both replied sternly. The assistant didn't move, watching the two girls' faces get angrier.

"I said they're mine." Kairi said and put both hands on the box.

"No, they're mine!" Julie said fiercely and put her hands on the box. The calm disagreement had now turned into a game of 'tug of war.' Both girls tugged at the box.

"Ummm, ladies, please, I'm sure there is another way to settle this…" The assistant said. Since her words fell on deaf ears, she quickly left muttering things about 'crazy shoppers.'

"Julie, Kairi, please! We can work out an agreement!" Alice said swiftly, but they refused to listen.

"I don't know why you'd even bother to get this size! Your sasquatch-like feet can't possibly be a size six and a half!" Kairi yelled, causing Julie to gasp.

"Who are _you _calling big-foot? Your feet look like they should be in the book of world records for being 'The Biggest Clown Feet Ever!'" Julie quickly retaliated. Both girls flung insults at each other while trying to get a hold on the box. Both Alice and Mikan tried to settle the argument.

Suddenly, a bald, mustached man came over with two staff members behind him. He cleared his throat, causing the four girls to look up.

"What is going on over here?" He asked in a demanding voice.

"This stupid girl keeps trying to take _my_ shoes!" Both girls spoke at the same time. Both girls growled.

"Stop copying me!" They both shouted in unison and continued to brawl over the box of shoes. The mustached man looked at the two staff members and nodded in a silent agreement. The two staff members went over to the four girls and, with much struggling, pulled them out of the store.

Before they could go back in, they closed the door in their faces. Alice and Mikan looked tired while Julie and Kairi looked furious.

"This is all your fault! Come on, Mikan, Let's go!" She yelled and walked away, with Mikan looking repentant. Julie let out a small angry huff.

"I cannot believe her! Now I'll never get my shoes! I-" She stopped mid sentence. "Where's Runo?" She asked. Alice looked around and shrugged. At that moment, the said blue-haired girl walked out of the store, bag in her hand, with a bored look on her face. She walked up to Julie and gave her the bag. Julie opened the bag and looked down into the container. She gasped.

"I saw everything that happened. I didn't want to get in trouble, so I stayed hidden. By the way, you owe me twenty seven bucks." She said with a small grin. Julie squealed and hugged her friend. Who knew one pair of shoes could cause so much havoc?

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! Next is P!_

_~S.S._

* * *


	16. P is for Priceless

_Enjoy!_

_P is for Priceless_

* * *

Alice reached the front of the line and set down her articles of clothing. She had bought a green strapless dress and white leggings. The cashier quickly put the clothes in a bag and pushed it towards Alice.

"That will be $36.99." She said with a smile. Alice smiled in return and reached into her purse, pulling out the right amount and handing it to the cashier. "Thank you and have a wonderful day!" The cashier called as Alice left the store.

The red-head quickly walked to Runo's house, excited for the day. When she arrived at the Misaki residence, she sped upstairs and changed. When she came downstairs, she saw Runo and Julie sitting down.

"Hi girls, ready to go?" Alice asked. Both girls looked up and smiled.

"Of course we're ready to go! I've been waiting all week for this day!" The subterra brawler called out joyfully.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Runo called with a smile on her face. All three girls left to meet up with the boys. When the girls reached the rendezvous point, they were surprised to see Dan asleep on a park bench.

"Dan, wake up, you numbskull!" Runo yelled. Walking up to the said brunette, Runo laid a solid punch on his head. Dan jolted up and held his head in his hands.

"What the hell was that for Runo?" He said. The two began their usual squabbling while Marucho and Julie tried to break up the fight. Alice and Shun merely stood, watching the ordeal. After everything was settled, the group left.

"Where are we going again?" Dan asked with a yawn.

"The carnival, silly! Don't you remember what today is?" Julie asked. Dan gave Julie a glare.

"Of course I know what day it is! Today is the day we all met." Dan said proudly. Everyone smiled as they headed to their first stop. Alice smiled fondly, remembering the day the all met. It seemed so long ago. They headed inside Wacdonald's and quickly ordered their lunch.

Alice ordered for everyone and combined all of the money. The young girl at the counter seemed to stare wildly at the large order. It seemed that the most food being bought was for Dan.

"That'll be $44. 58" She mumbled. Alice paid the girl and took two out of the seven trays. After finding a spot to hold their large group, the six brawlers sat down and began to eat.

"Marucho, you're eating your burger with pickles?" Dan asked, incredulous. The rich blond boy nodded.

"It's actually not that bad. Runo told me to try it and it seems my long-time hatred for it has ceased." Marucho said. The rest of their time was spent eating their lunch while talking idly and catching up.

"Oh my, goodness gracious! I feel like we haven't done this in _so_ long! I'm so happy that we did this today." Julie said happily, while nibbling a French fry. Everyone nodded in agreement and threw out their trash. After exiting the restaurant, the group got on the bus.

"I hear this amusement park has the fastest roller-coasters!" Runo spoke up excitedly.

"Yeah, and I hear the food there is delicious!" Dan said equally enthusiastic.

"I heard that the rides are very enjoyable." Alice said.

"Don't forget the remarkable gaming graphics." Marucho piped in. Everyone chatted excitedly as the bus neared their destination. When they arrived, the group quickly decided it was best not to split up. They rode the roller-coasters, they ate various treats, and played different games. Alice's eyes wandered around, for it was again her turn to pick what they should do next.

"I would like to go on the Farris wheel if anyone else wants to come." She said happily. The Ferris wheel was one of her favorite rides. She looked to her friends who seemed uninterested to go on. "Oh, well, we could…" Alice was about to start but was interrupted.

"I'll go with you, Alice." Shun said, giving her a small smirk. Alice seemed to glow with happiness. She followed him on-line as their friends hooted and hollered at the two. Shun rolled his eyes while Alice giggled.

"Two tickets? That'll be $4.00." The young ticket vender said as the duo reached the front of the line. Shun reached in his pocket and handed the vender some money. They climbed in the small red booth. They sat back as the wheel slowly began to turn. Alice turned to the window and watched her closest friends wave their arms frantically. She giggled.

"Look Shun." She said, he sat beside her and looked out the window. He let out a small chuckle at his friends who were currently screaming out his and Alice's name.

"Thanks for coming with me Shun." She said and reached over to hug him. Shun, already used to his girlfriend's quick and bold actions, gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Anytime." He said with a smirk. Alice relaxed into the seat and looked out the window. She waved down at her friends who were currently doing the wave. She could only thing of one word to describe this day: priceless.

* * *

_*I decided I was going to go with American dollars rather than Japanese Yen. _

_Well, this wasn't my favorite story, but I loved the plot. If you hadn't noticed, the story was based on the __**master card commercials**__. Anyways, next is Q!_

_~S.S._


End file.
